Confidences
by Nanthana14
Summary: Cette fic prend place pendant la saison 5. Elle retrace l'état d'esprit de Neal alors que tout semble s'effondrer autours de lui et qu'il voit Peter s'éloigner de lui. Elle s'attache aussi à June, trop absente de la saison et qui aurait pourtant un rôle important à jouer pour aider Neal à traverses ces épreuves.


**Je me possède aucun des personnages de la série**

 **Une fic qui se déroule pendant la saison 5 lorsque tout semble se désagréger autours de Neal qui se sent de plus en plus seul et piégé. Encore heureux que June est là pour tenter le maintenir à flot.**

 **Une fic qui remet le personnage de June au centre de l'histoire alors qu'elle a vraiment était sous exploité pendant cette saison. Légère différence peut-être avec la série même si j'ai essayé de respecter au plus prés ce qui se déroule pendant la saison.**

 **Bonne lecture**

 _ **Confidences**_

Quand Neal dit au revoir à Peter, il détourna la tête de la porte pour ne pas lui montrer qu'une larme était en train de rouler sur sa joue. La discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avait été difficile. Après lui avoir dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était fier de lui, Peter venait de faire machine arriére en lui rappelant cruellement qu'il n'était qu'un criminel et qu'il l'oubliait trop souvent. Pendant quelques jours, Neal avait pensé que Diana ou Jones seraient sans doute son nouveau chaperon mais, ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux agents étaient amis avec le jeune homme alors, Peter les avaient écartés pour lui choisir un nouveau chaperon qui ne verrait en lui qu'un simple criminel… Neal n'était pas fou. Il savait qu'il l'était mais, entendre ce mot dans la bouche de Peter lui avait coupé le souffle aussi violemment qu'un uppercut. Peter était un ami… Non, Peter était quelqu'un de sa famille… D'ailleurs Neal avait choisi Peter plutôt que James, qui était pourtant son père biologique. Il avait tout fait pour le faire sortir de prison. Il s'était mit en danger et maintenant Hagen le tenait et Peter… Et Pourquoi ? ... Pour le perdre... Peter ne serai plus jamais le même avec lui… Il doutait de lui… Il n'avait plus foi dans le jeune homme, comme ça avait été toujours le cas auparavant… D'où le nouveau traceur… Ses jambes flageolèrent et Neal se laissa tomber assis sur une chaise. Au final, James n'était plus là mais, indirectement, il venait de tout lui prendre… Il frémit et se rendit compte que ses mains venaient de se mettre à trembler. Luttant contre la douleur qui lui étreignait la poitrine, il ne fit pas attention que quelqu'un venait de se glisser à l'intérieur de sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient toujours quand la personne les pris dans les siennes en lui demandant d'une voix douce.

\- Neal… Que se passe-t-il mon enfant ?

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, surprit de découvrir June qui le regardait avec un air triste.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si. Je vais bien June, dit le jeune homme en se forçant à lui sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

June le regarda avec un air triste.

\- Neal. Je tiens tes mains dans les miennes et elles tremblent encore. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

\- C'est Peter, répondit Neal en se mettant à pleurer.

June posa une main sur sa joue et murmura doucement.

\- Je m'en doute… Je viens de le voir sortir de la maison. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je crois qu'il n'a plus ni confiance, ni foi en moi… Il me soupçonne de quelque chose pourtant il m'a dit il y a juste deux jours qu'il était fier de moi.

\- Pourquoi il te soupçonne ? Il a raison ?

\- Oui, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit.

June remarqua que Neal pleurait vraiment et se rapprocha pour le serrer dans ses bras en disant.

\- Tu as fais quelque chose pour le sortir de prison c'est ça ?

\- Oui, avoua Neal en larme. Et maintenant… Je suis coincé June… Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Le salopard qui m'a permis de le faire sortir de prison a une vidéo de moi et…

\- Il te fait chanter ?

\- Oui, répondit Neal en enfouissant sa tête sur l'épaule de June. Peter n'en sais rien mais maintenant qu'il dirige la division, il m'a relégué au simple rang de criminel… Je ne suis plus son ami… Il a fait venir quelqu'un de l'extérieur pour me surveiller parce que je suis trop ami avec Diana et Jones… Il a changé mon traceur sous un faux prétexte…

\- Ça ne peut pas être possible, il tient à toi.

\- Vous n'avez pas vu comme il m'a parlé mais moi… je voulais juste le sauver et le ramener chez lui… J'étais prêt à tout pour ça… Même à prendre une balle…

Neal se tut et se mit à pleurer. June le laissa faire et le berça doucement au creux de ses bras. Les premiers jours des l'incarcération de Peter, elle l'avait entendu pleurer quasiment tous les soirs alors avec sa sortie, la vieille dame avait espéré qu'il soit moins triste mais, ce n'était pas le cas… Maintenant c'était Peter qui le rejetait sans se rendre compte de l'amour que lui portait le jeune homme sensible et fragile qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Neal frémit, s'abandonnant à sa douleur dans les bras de celle qui était devenu, au fil des ans, comme une mère pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher des choses et elle le comprenait tellement bien… Ses bras l'apaisèrent. Il en avait tellement besoin. June se pencha et lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne comme le ferait une mère car la vieille dame, aussi, considérait le jeune homme comme son fils.

\- Ne pleurs plus… Il vient juste de sortir de prison, il doit être encore perdu mais tout va finir par s'arranger.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- J'en suis sûr mon garçon… ça va aller.

Neal continua quand même de pleurer. Il savait qu'il devait donner du temps à Peter mais comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il était fier de lui pour lui dire deux jours après qu'il n'était qu'un criminel ?

June fut touchée par la douleur du jeune homme. Elle l'aimait et elle ne supportait pas de le voir soufrir… Et puis, Peter ne pouvait pas être la personne qui le faisait souffrir… Alors, elle lui frotta doucement le dos en un geste maternel et attendit avec patience que ses larmes s'arrêtent. Il y avait longtemps, elle lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour lui et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Il lui fallut presque une heure pour que Neal ne retrouve son calme et qu'elle ne parvienne à le coucher. Une fois qu'il fut calme, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, brossa doucement ses cheveux et sortit pour le laisser dormir.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

En souriant, Neal se dirigeait vers la maison de June en portant deux gobelets de cafés. Après quelques tensions ces dernières semaines avec Peter, tout n'allait pas si mal et lors de leur dernière enquête sur l'œuf de dinosaure et sa mère T-Rex, les deux amis avaient presque retrouvés leur vieille complicité, se taquinant et prenant soin l'un de l'autre. Neal avait presque oublié le chantage de Hagen et la perte de confiance de Peter à son égard. Pour le moment il était bien… Et puis il y avait Rebecca, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien avec une fille et cela lui faisait du bien. Il l'aimait sincérement. C'était une bouffée d'oxygène qui, par certains côtés lui rappelait Kate… Sa Kate… Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Elle serait toujours là dans un coin de son cœur mais Rebecca était si merveilleuse, si naïve et pleine de vie… Le jeune homme se sentait revivre dans ses bras et il en avait bien besoin en ce moment pour chasser toutes ses idées noires. Il tourna au coin de la rue et soudain, son sourire disparu. June était en train de discuter avec un homme mais pas n'importe lequel ! Son cœur s'emballa pendant qu'il couru vers elle en hurlant.

\- June !

Cette dernière se retourna en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- Neal ! J'étais en train de discuter avec cet homme charmant…

\- Curtis… Ajouta Hagen en souriant à Neal.

Mais Neal ne souriait pas. June remarqua qu'il respirait fort et que son regard était sombre et angoissé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il avait peur… peur de cet homme visiblement. Alors, elle tendit la main vers son sac pour le reprendre des mains de Curtis et dit en lançant un regard inquiet au jeune homme qu'elle considérait comme son fils.

\- Bon… Eh bien je vais vous laisser.

Elle s'éloigna, inquiète de le laisser en tête en tête avec ce type et se dirigea vers la maison. Neal se retrouva seul avec Hagen et pendant leur conversation, il comprit très nettement les menaces de ce dernier contre la vie de June. Le faire chanter pour sauver Peter n'était plus suffisant. Cette fois c'était à June qu'il était prêt à s'en prendre et ça, Neal ne pourrait pas le supporter… Pas June… Elle était la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis sa libération de prison… Elle était là pour l'écouter et lui donner de l'affection. Il l'aimait tellement… Si jamais il devait lui arriver quelque chose à cause de lui, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il avait déjà perdu Helen… Il ne pouvait pas perdre June.

Tout seul au milieu du trottoir, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se calmer et retrouver l'usage de ses jambes après le départ de Hagen. Il parcouru rapidement les quelques dizaines de mètres qui lui restait pour arriver à la maison et monta les marches hâtivement pour se retrouver dans son appartement. Il posa les gobelets de café sur la table et regarda ses mains qui se mirent à trembler avant de se laisser tomber assis sur l'une des chaises. En rentrant à grandes enjambées, il n'avait pas fait attention à June qui l'attendait assis sur son canapé. Quand elle le vit se mettre à trembler son cœur se serra. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui en demandant avec douceur.

\- Neal ? Tu vas bien ?

Surpris de la voir dans son appartement, le jeune homme sursauta. June s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit devant la chaise pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes tout en lui souriant avec douceur.

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Personne… Répondit dans un souffle le jeune homme.

\- Neal. Tu trembles. Ne me ment pas… Qui est-ce ?

Neal redressa la tête vers June. Elle lut de la terreur au fond de ses grands yeux bleus et cela la bouleversa.

\- Curtis Hagen…

\- Pourquoi ce nom me dit quelque chose ?

\- C'est le Hollandais…

\- Mais oui, le hollandais… Celui qui a poussé Peter à te faire sortir de prison et qui a permis que nous nous rencontrions… Lui sourit June. Mais il n'est pas en prison ?

\- Il l'était mais… il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait un moyen de faire sortir Peter avant la mise en accusation et qu'il perde son boulot. Mon père était introuvable… L'audience se rapprochait et je voyais bien qu'Elizabeth et Peter étaient à bout alors…

\- Alors c'était lui… Tu as fais ce qu'il a dit ?

\- Oui…Admit Neal dans un sanglot en continuant de trembler. Mais, il ne m'a pas laissé assez de temps pour élaborer mon coup alors j'ai fais au plus simple et il a filmé le vol que j'ai du faire pour payer le procureur de Peter et maintenant…

\- C'est lui qui te fait chanter ?

\- Oui… C'est lui et ça va de plus en plus loin June… Je ne peux pas m'en sortir…

Neal se mit à pleurer et June se redressa. Elle lâcha ses mains et enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle. Neal frémit mais se laissa faire, se mettant à pleurer dans ses bras. Il avait tellement de chance qu'elle soit toujours là pour prendre soin de lui…

\- Calme-toi mon petit, je suis sûr que tu vas trouver une solution et que tout finira par s'arranger…

\- Non June… Je suis coincé et maintenant… Maintenant il menace de s'en prendre à vous si je ne fais pas ce qu'il dit… C'est un cauchemar… Je vous demande pardon June… Je vous demande pardon… Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça… June vous…

Le jeune homme fut dans l'incapacité de finir sa phrase et se mit à pleurer plus fort. Le tenant toujours dans ses bras, June se mit à le bercer, bouleversée par la détresse qu'elle ressentait en lui.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien…

\- Cet homme est dangereux… Il a déjà tué et…

\- Chutt… Murmura doucement June en essayant d'arrêter les tremblements qui venaient de s'emparer de tout le corps du jeune homme. Il ne me fera pas de mal…

\- Alors, partez en vacances chez votre neveu le temps que je fasse ce qu'il veut, s'il vous plaît June.

La vieille dame se recula un peu et posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Neal, le forçant à la regarder. Elle caressa l'une de ses joues en fixant ses grands yeux bleux rougis et plein de larmes. Il lui faisait tellement de peine quand il s'effondrait de cette manière.

\- Regarde-moi bien, je ne peux pas partir…

\- Pourquoi ? Murmura le jeune homme dans un souffle.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas laisser mon fils se débattre seul dans une situation pareille.

\- Ne faites pas ça… ça n'en vaut pas la peine… Je ne suis pas votre fils June, dit Neal en baissant la tête.

Des larmes coulèrent plus fortes sur les joues du jeune homme. Au fond de lui, il auarait tellement aimé que cette femme douce et prevenante soit réellement sa mère mais c'était faux et il refusait de la mettre en danger.

June le regarda finir de s'effondrer et son cœur se serra. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, caressant son visage et ses cheveux et cherchant à capter une nouvelle fois son regard tout en murmurant avec amour.

\- Bien sûr que si mon chéri… Tu l'es devenu dés le premier jour à la fripperie. Ta rencontre à changer ma vie pour toujours, mon enfant. Tu as ramené de la joie dans cette maison. Tu m'as donné envie de sortir et de revivre à nouveau. Je me suis sentit vivante depuis la première fois depuis la mort de Byron… Tout ça grâce à toi… Tu lui ressembles tellement à mon Byron, vous vous seriez tellement aimé… Tu es comme mon fils Neal… mon petit garçon…

\- June…

\- Je t'aime mon petit… Depuis le départ de James et l'incarcération de Peter, je vois que tu souffres. Je t'entends pleurer… Je te vois maigrir… Je ne peux pas te laisser.

\- Mais si jamais il vous fait du mal ? Demanda Neal en regardant la femme en face de lui.

\- Il ne me fera rien, dit June avant de se redresser pour le serrer de nouveau dans ses bras.

Neal frémit et enfouie sa tête contre l'épaule de June avant de se remettre à pleurer plus fort. Il avait eu tellement peur en voyant Hagen au côté de June. Cette dernière l'enveloppa plus fort dans ses bras et murmura avec douceur tout en caressant doucement son dos.

\- Allez, calme-toi mon petit. Nous allons trouver une solution. Je t'aime… Tout ira bien Neal.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Peter rangea ses menottes dans sa poche et sortit de l'appartement en claquant violemment la porte, laissant Neal debout au milieu de la pièce seul et désemparé. Le jeune homme eut l'impression qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas une impression. Il frémit et inspira bruyamment, redonnant un peu d'oxygène à son corps qui commençait à en manquer. Ça ne se pouvait pas… ça ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon. Peter ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à ce point, il ne pouvait pas ne pas comprendre qu'il avait fait tout ça pour lui… Uniquement pour lui… Pour le sauver… Parce que c'était son ami… Un membre de sa famille… En seulement quelques phrases et avec toute la haine qu'il venait de lire dans son regard, Neal savait qu'il venait de le perdre pour toujours et il était terrifié… Peter faisait partit de lui, il avait toujours été une présence rassurante à ses côtés… Un ami pour lequel il aurait prit une balle sans hésiter… D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas hésité… Il s'était mis en danger pour lui et voilà où il en était… Neal voulu faire un pas mais, la tête lui tourna et il tomba à genoux lourdement sur le sol. Il baissa la tête, posa ses mains paumes ouvertes vers le haut sur ses genoux et regarda ses doigts se mettre à trembler pendant que sa respiration se bloqua de nouveau…Il suffoquait… Sa vision noircie et le jeune homme était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance quand des mains douces le prirent par les épaules et qu'une voix apaisante lui murmura.

\- Respire mon enfant ! Respire !

Les mains se posèrent sur sa poitrine, débloquant quelque chose car il inspira à nouveau. Sa vision redevint claire et il avait reconnue la personne qui se trouvait là à son parfum.

\- June !

La vieille dame s'agenouilla devant le jeune homme qu'elle trouva bien trop pâle. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa doucement, tentant de l'encourager à continuer de respirer.

\- Ne laisse pas la panique te paralyser mon petit…

June avait entendu la dispute, les éclats de voix, et, elle avait su que c'était grave en voyant Peter quitter la maison rouge et furieux. Alors, elle s'était précipitée à l'étage. Neal était déjà si fragile en ce moment, la dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était une dispute d'une telle violence avec son ami. Ces derniers temps, elle avait eu pourtant l'impression que cela se passait mieux entre eux. Ils souriaient et se lançaient dans des joutes verbales amusantes comme quelques années plus tôt mais ce soir, quelque chose venait d'être brisé… à commencer par le cœur de Neal, qui se trouvait là, à genoux devant elle, l'air hébété, totalement perdu. Elle continua de lui caresser la joue en demandant.

\- Neal… Parle-moi…

\- Cette fois je l'ai perdu June…

Sa douleur était si profonde, qu'il se mit à pleurer tout en tremblant des pieds à la tête.

\- Non mon grand, ça va s'arranger.

\- Non, pas cette fois… Il a rejeté mon amitié, dit Neal en pleurant. Je ne suis plus rien…

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tout ce que j'ai fais June… Je l'ai fais pour lui… Parce que je l'aime… J'aime Elizabeth… Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent… J'ai même réussie à lui faire conserver son travail… Je l'ai fait parce qu'il est mon ami et lui… Lui il m'a rejeté en disant que je l'ai fais parce que je suis un criminel… Juste un criminel… Après tous les efforts que j'ai fais… Au final je ne suis qu'un criminel… Pourtant j'ai essayé June… Pour lui j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces… Mais je vois bien en ce moment qu'il n'a pas tort… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… Je perds pied June et… Il ne sera plus là pour me rattraper… Plus jamais…

Neal haleta, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues. June avait bien tenté de les contenir en les balayant de sa main mais, il n'y en avait trop et maintenant… Maintenant elle pleurait elle aussi, bouleversée de le voir aussi détruit… Comment Peter pouvait-il faire une chose pareille ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas se rendre compte de la souffrance et de la tristesse du jeune homme qui travaillait avec lui tous les jours ? Comment Peter pouvait-il le rejeter de la sorte, lui qui l'avait choisi en repoussant son père biologique ? Lui qui l'aimait tellement ? … June se pencha en avant et prit Neal dans ses bras. Comme le jour de leur première rencontre son premier mouvement fut un geste de recul instinctif… Un réflexe qu'elle avait mis des mois à faire disparaître et qui venait de refaire surface en un instant à cause de sa douleur.

\- Non mon petit, doucement.

June l'enveloppa dans ses bras et le berça. Neal se laissa faire. Déposant sa tête sur l'épaule de June et continuant à pleurer en tremblant. Les mains de June caressèrent le dos de Neal et une autre vérité lui apparut. Il avait maigri… Tellement maigri… Il fallait que cela s'arrête… Il fallait que Peter cesse de lui faire du mal…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il me reste au final June ?

\- Je suis là mon fils… Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours là et tu le sais… Je t'aime Neal.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu le mérites mon petit. Tout le monde a le droit à un peu d'amour et je sais que tu en as tellement manqué…

\- Je ne le mérite peut-être pas….

\- Mon Dieu, comment tu peux dire ça ? … Mon enfant.

June le serra plus fort contre elle avant d'ajouter.

\- Je refuse de t'entendre dire ça mon garçon… Bien sûr que tu le mérites… Tu es si gentil, doux, bon, attentionné… Pourquoi tu ne mériterais pas d'être aimé ?

\- Parce que je détruis ceux que j'aime June… Vous ne devriez pas vous investir autant avec moi…

\- Allons, tu sais que c'est faux… Arrête… Chasse-moi ces horribles pensées de la tête.

June se redressa et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Allez, calme-toi et viens te reposer… Tu en as besoin mon petit… Tu es si pâle.

Neal quitta à regret les bras de June qui l'aida à se redresser. Elle voulait l'emmener au lit mais, Neal ne parvint pas à marcher plus loin que le canapé. Ses jambes tremblèrent alors, il se laissa tomber assis et les larmes reprirent. Il paraissait si fatigué… June s'assit à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer doucement vers elle... Neal se laissa faire et posa sa tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il se remit à sangloter, ayant l'impression de venir de perdre une partie de lui-même et c'était vraiment le cas… Quatre ans de traque, presque cinq ans de prison et presque cinq ans de travail au côté de Peter pour le FBI… Il était en train de tirer un trait sur presque quinze ans de sa vie et cela le brisait en deux… Neal ferma les yeux et des images affluèrent dans sa tête comme ce jour à la clinique Howser où Peter avait volé cette vidéo pour le protéger ou son sourire sincère au Cap Vert quand il l'avait serré dans ses bras, lui faisant ressentir à quel point il lui avait manqué… Ou encore sa visite à la prison quand Neal avait été si malade un an après sa condamnation. Peter était venu prendre soin de lui… Peter avait tenu sa main, l'avait aidé à boire et avait prit sa défense contre les médecins de la prison qui ne s'occupaient pas bien de lui… Et maintenant, il ne serait plus là… Plus jamais… Il l'avait perdu… Pour toujours… June caressa doucement son épaule, lui murmurant une nouvelle fois de se calmer et Neal frémit avant de finir de se caler contre elle. Son corps trembla quelques minutes puis se détendit. June comprit que l'épuisement avait finalement eu raison de lui et qu'il venait de s'effondrer. Il dormait et la vieille dame sut qu'elle allait veiller sur son sommeil. Il avait tant besoin de repos. Alors, elle le pencha un peu plus dans ses bras, et le regarda dormir en jouant avec quelques unes de ses mèches brunes tout en surveillant sa respiration.

\- Mon pauvre fils, repose-toi… Je serai toujours là pour toi…

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Neal fut déposé devant chez lui par Peter dans un état second mais, cela ne sembla pas le préoccuper plus que cela. Les deux hommes étaient si éloignés l'un de l'autre en ce moment. L'ancien Peter aurait comprit et n'aurait pas hésité à le serrer dans ses bras mais le nouveau se contenta de lui demander avec un certains agacement qui le ramena durement à la réalité de sa situation actuelle.

\- Tu comptes rester dans ma voiture ?

Neal lui tourna un regard bleu confu et sortit de la voiture en bredouillant rapidement.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

Il claqua la porte et frémit. Il avait tellement froid mais, ce n'était pas seulement à cause de la température… Il avait froid parce que Rebecca n'était pas Rebecca. Elle l'avait manipulé… Trahie et il se sentait brisé. Tant de choses venaient de se cumuler… Peter en prison… Le pacte avec Hagen… La mort de Siegel… Son amitié irrémédiablement perdue avec Peter… Et maintenant la trahison de Rebecca qui faisait écho à la trahison de son père quelques mois plus tôt… Neal était épuisé et il avait froid.

La voiture de Peter démarra sans se rendre compte que Neal trébucha sur le perron et se retrouva à genoux sur les marches. Il aurait bien voulu se redresser mais ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus… Son corps tout entier ne lui répondait plus… Neal avait juste envie de s'allonger là, sur le sol et de ne plus se réveiller… jamais… Ses épaules tremblèrent et une larme tomba sur la marche en granit. Il pensait pourtant ne plus avoir de larmes mais, ce nouveau coup de poignard dans le cœur, était en train de l'achever. Neal frémit et se mit à pleurer silencieusement sur le perron… Ne faisant même pas attention à la pluie qui commença à tomber autours de lui…

Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était là, quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un poussa un cri. June dévala les marches du perron et le prit par les épaules.

\- Tu es blessé ?

\- Non, répondit faiblement Neal.

\- Alors ne reste pas là, tu es trempé mon petit…

Neal redressa la tête vers June, acceptant son aide quand il se releva en chancelant et qu'il entra dans la maison. Ses vêtements ruisselaient d'eau et June enleva le chapeau et la veste trempée qu'elle tendit à une domestique avant de prendre Neal par le bras en lui murmurant.

\- Viens par ici, je pense que tu as besoin de repos…

Lentement, elle lui fit gagner son appartement et l'aida à se débarasser de sa veste et de sa chemise mouillée avant de le laisser s'asseoir sur une chaise et de drâper une épaisse couverture autours de ces épaules.

\- Maintenant vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas mon fils ? C'est Peter ?

\- Non… Rachel…

\- Comment ça Rachel ? Qui est-ce?

\- Rebecca... Je l'aimais tellement June… Elle me faisait penser à Kate… à ma Kate avec son innocence et ses grands yeux bleus…

Neal redressa la tête et June vit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Cela faisait longtemps que Neal n'avait pas parlé de Kate, mais sa mort était toujours une plaie ouverte dans le cœur du jeune homme. Bien sûr, il avait aimé d'autres femmes mais ce n'était pas Kate. June pouvait le comprendre. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Byron mais au moins, ils avaient eu la chance de partager leur vie pendant plus de 40 ans… Neal n'avait pas eu ce bonheur, perdant l'amour de sa vie avant de pouvoir se construire une famille… Du coup, June avait tout de suite bien aimé Rebecca, elle était douce, innocente, amusante et avait réussie à redonner le sourire à Neal, ce qui n'était pas simple en ce moment alors, elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé…

\- Que se passe-t-il Neal ? Est-ce qu'elle est… Commença la vieille dame en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

\- Non ! Non… Affirma rapidement Neal en comprenant ce qu'elle pensait sous entendre.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

\- Elle n'existe pas June…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais elle n'est pas réelle… C'est elle qui a tué David… Elle a tuée Hagen aussi… Elle m'a étudié, moi et tout mon entourage pour mieux m'arnaquer… Je suis tombé amoureux d'un monstre… J'aurais dû le voir…

\- Ce n'est pas possible !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, j'ai vu son appartement June.

\- Mon Dieu, mon pauvre enfant ! S'exclama June en pressant les mains de Neal qui tremblaient.

\- J'aurais dû le voir…

\- Comment tu aurais pu t'en rendre compte mon chéri, elle paraissait si gentille, si normale, dit June en caressant sa joue et en repoussant une mèche brune mouillée qui était plaquée dessus.

\- J'aurais dû le voir, se contenta de répéter mécaniquement le jeune homme d'une voix presque éteinte.

\- Mais elle a profité de ta vulnérabilité…

\- Ma vulnérabilité ?

\- Oui… tu sais ce que je veux dire… Toutes ces tensions avec Peter…

A la mention de son ami, Neal gémit et laissa échapper un sanglot.

\- Il a dit à Jones de ne pas se porter volontaire pour devenir mon nouveau chaperon après son départ pour Washington parce que cela allait ruiner sa vie. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment ruiné sa vie June ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non !

\- Mais il est tellement froid… Il n'arrête pas de répéter que je ne suis qu'un criminel et que je ne changerais jamais… qu'il s'en veut d'avoir pu croire le contraire…

\- Il se trompe…

\- Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais plus… Je suis fatigué… J'ai tellement besoin de lui…

Neal pleurait à chaudes larmes maintenant. La douleur était si violente… June le serra dans ses bras et le sentit se remettre à pleurer en tremblant. La souffrance saisit la vielle dame qui comprit que cette épreuve était peut-être celle de trop, Neal paraissait brisé. Elle le laissa pleurer quelques minutes, puis, le redressa et parvint à le faire tituber jusqu'au lit. Neal s'effondra dessus et enfouie sa tête dans les oreillers pour continuer de pleurer. Entre la trahison de Rebecca et les mots de plus en plus durs de Peter, il était totalement détruit… Il ne voyait plus comment continuer à vivre ni pourquoi… Il sentit June, lui retirer ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et sa ceinture avant de faire glisser son pantalon. Neal se retrouva en boxer et t-shirt. June le recouvrit avec les couvertures puis s'assit dans le lit à ses côtés. Ses bras l'attirèrent contre elle, le laissant appuyer sa tête sur sa cuisse avant de lui caresser les cheveux en lui murmurant.

\- Calme-toi mon enfant, je suis là… Tout s'arrangera…

\- C'est faux June… Je le sais… Je… J'ai tellement mal… Je voudrais juste fermer les yeux ce soir et ne plus avoir à les ouvrir… plus jamais… que tout s'arrête…

\- De quoi ? Sursauta June en pressant son épaule, je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles… Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras… Pas toi Neal… Essaie juste de te reposer, je reste là mon garçon. Tu verras… Tout finira par s'arranger…

Mais au fond d'elle même, la vieille dame ne savait même pas quoi faire pour que cela s'arrange. Il paraissait si mal, comment pouvait-elle l'aider à enfin aller mieux ? Rien ne lui vint alors, comme à son habitude, elle se contenta de le serrer doucement contre elle pour le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer et que le sommeil vienne enfin lui donner un peu de répit. Toutefois, instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son torse pour sentir les battements de son cœur et sa respiration… juste pour être sûr qu'il était bien toujours en vie…

...

Peter entra dans la maison de June d'un bon pas mais fut arrêter au milieu de l'escalier par la vieille dame qui descendait de l'étage et lui barra le passage. Peter sursauta.

\- Que faites-vous ? Demanda June.

\- Je monte chercher Neal, il est en retard et nous avons pas mal de boulot aujourd'hui alors je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

\- C'est normal, dit June en sortant le téléphone du jeune homme de sa poche. Je lui ai prit pour le laisser dormir.

\- Quoi ? Mais nous avons du travail aujourd'hui et…

\- 93 %, dit June tristement. C'est donc juste pour cela qu'il vous intéresse maintenant…

\- Qu'est ce que vous dites ?

\- Vous le savez très bien Peter… Depuis que Neal est dans votre service votre taux de réussite est passé de 70 à 93 % ! C'est ce qui vous vaut votre promotion à la tête de l'unité et votre montée en grade encore plus importante qui vous attend déjà à Washington… Vous savez, je me rappel d'une époque pas si lointaine ou vous avez lutté farouchement contre Kramer à cause de ça…

Peter frémit et June continua.

\- Votre taux de réussite devra attendre car aujourd'hui vous allez me le laisser pour que je m'occupe de lui.

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous voulez dire June ?

\- Vous savez, je me rappelle aussi de Rice et de sa réflexion qui vous avez fait bondir… Ce n'est pas un objet Peter, c'est un être humain, murmura June en sentant l'émotion monter en elle. Depuis presque huit mois je le regarde s'écrouler et sombrer mais, ce matin vous aller me le laisser parce que hier soir, je l'ai trouvé à genoux sur le perron, sous la pluie, totalement frigorifié et en larmes… Et j'en ai marre Peter, dit-elle en faisant un pas de plus vers lui. Quand vous étiez en prison, je l'écoutais pleurer tous les soirs. Quand vous êtes sorti, je me suis dit qu'il irait mieux mais, dés les premiers jours ça a été pire… Vous vous êtes éloigné, vous l'avez coupé des gens qu'ils aiment et qui lui donnent des points de repères en refusant de le laisser avec Jones ou Diana… Vous avez changé son bracelet… Vous ne l'avez plus traité en ami mais, en criminel et moi… Moi j'ai dû me contenter de le voir sombrer… Vous savez, le premier jour à la friperie j'ai été éblouie par son magnifique sourire, celui qu'il a quand il est heureux et qui lui va si bien… Celui que je n'ai plus vu depuis huit mois Peter… Oh certes, Neal étant Neal, il part travailler en souriant mais, quand la porte de l'appartement se referme le soir, ce sont ses larmes que j'entends et ça, je n'en peux plus Peter… Comment osez-vous dire qu'il a détruit votre vie ? Comment osez-vous dire à Jones qu'il ne doit surtout pas se porter volontaire pour être son réferant ? … C'est Neal, Peter ! Cet enfant vous a choisi vous, en rejetant son père ! Entre son vrai père biologique et celui qu'il s'est choisi seul, il vous a prit vous ! Parce que ça fait presque 15 ans que vous êtes son point de repère Peter…

\- June, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, vous savez… je ne pense pas que vous sachiez tout.

\- C'est faux ! C'est mon fils ! Depuis le début nous ne cachons rien. Je sais ce qu'il a fait pour vous sauver ! Oui ! Pour vous sauver et non parce qu'il reste un simple criminel ! Ce mot dans votre bouche est pire qu'un coup de feu en plein cœur ! Et maintenant il faut que cette fille soit un monstre… Je ne sais pas s'il pourra résister à ça. Je crois qu'il a atteint sa limite mon petit garçon.

\- Allons, Neal est un chat. Il a plusieurs vies et retombe toujours sur ses pattes.

\- Pas cette fois, dit tristement June. Et vous savez pourquoi ? … Parce qu'il n'a plus personne pour le rattraper… Vous l'avez abandonné Peter et moi… moi hier, j'ai dû le bercer pendant des heures pour essayer de le calmer et lui faire prendre un peu de repos.

\- June, je…

\- Vous savez, au lieu de venir avec un gobelet de café vous feriez tout aussi bien de venir avec plusieurs boîtes de somnifères… parce que hier soir… Hier soir… il avait juste envie de fermer les yeux et de ne plus jamais les ouvrir… Parce qu'il est épuisé et à bout… Il ne voulait plus se réveiller… Voilà où vous l'avez conduit Peter.

\- De quoi ? Non… Ce n'est pas Neal. Il…

\- C'est le Neal avec lequel je vis en ce moment. Alors je vous le demande une dernière fois. Aujourd'hui, laissez-le moi Peter… Il a besoin de se reposer… Il a besoin de manger…

June marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

\- Tiens, je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas remarqué à quel point il a maigri…

Peter ne répondit rien et June poursuivie.

\- Dites qu'il est malade, laissez-le moi… Pitié Peter, si à un moment Neal a représenté quelque chose pour vous, laissez-le moi… Au moins aujourd'hui… Juste aujourd'hui…

Peter hocha la tête mais, contourna June et s'élança en courant dans l'escalier. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Neal était épuisé… Neal voulait mourir… Il n'avait rien vu… Ou tout du moins pas à ce point. June s'élança à sa poursuite en criant.

\- Non Peter ! Je vous en supplie !

Peter ouvrit en grand la porte de l'appartement de Neal et le découvrit, debout devant la table, arrangeant son nœud de cravate. Il était blanc et des cernes étaient visibles sous ses yeux faisant ressortir leur couleur. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil et murmura.

Salut Peter, désolé, je suis en retard. Je ne sais pas où j'ai laissé mon téléphone.

\- June arriva derrière Peter et tenta de le retenir par un bras mais, il l'esquiva et entra dans l'appartement. Neal tendit la main vers son chapeau et Peter remarqua que ses doigts tremblaient légèrement. Comme un réflexe, il posa sa main sur la sienne, l'empêchant de prendre son chapeau mais serrant ses doigts pour les faire arrêter de trembler. Neal frémit et Peter le détailla avant de murmurer dans un souffle.

\- Mon Dieu, comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte avant ?

Neal le regarda avec un air incrédule et Peter posa une main sur sa joue. Il le sentit frémir de peur et son cœur se brisa. Il avait peur… peur de lui… Peter fit un pas de plus vers son ami.

\- Tu as tellement maigri… Comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en rendre compte ?

Neal haussa les épaules et Peter fit un dernier pas dans sa direction pour enrouler ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirer contre lui. Neal frémit de nouveau sans faire un geste et la main de Peter se posa sur sa nuque.

\- J'ai agit comme un imbécile, dit Peter en se mettant à pleurer. Pardonne-moi.

\- Te pardonner ? Demanda Neal.

\- Oui… J'ai fini par écouter tout ce qu'on me disait autour de moi… J'ai réfléchi avec ma tête et pas avec mon cœur et regarde-toi… Regarde ce que j'ai fais de toi…

Neal frémit une nouvelle fois, Peter sentit ses côtes trop saillantes et ne le lâcha pas.

\- Remet moi en prison, dit Neal… Tu as dis que j'étais un fardeau alors remet-moi en prison…

\- Non, je ne veux te voir ni en prison, ni mort Neal… Tu es mon partenaire… mon coéquipier… mon ami… mon petit frère… Comment j'ai pu oublier tout ça ? … Regarde-moi !

Peter lâcha la nuque de Neal et le regard des deux amis se croisa. Peter pleurait et Neal se sentit touché.

\- Pardonne-moi… J'ai été injuste… Je sais bien que tout ce que tu as fais c'est pour moi, pour me sauver… Je suis juste désolé ne pas l'avoir comprit avant… ou d'avoir refusé de le voir… Pardonne-moi de t'avoir fait souffrir…

\- Peter… murmura Neal avant de se mettre lui aussi à pleurer.

Les larmes jaillirent si fort que ses jambes cédèrent. Neal se laissa tomber à genoux et Peter l'accompagna, le serrant doucement dans ses bras.

\- Peter… Si tu savais comme j'ai besoin de toi…

\- Je sais… Je sais… J'ai besoin de toi aussi… Tu n'as pas fait de mal à ma vie, tu l'as rendu plus intéressante… Et puis, ça m'a donné un meilleur ami… et un petit frère…

Neal gémit en continuant de pleurer et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Peter, respirant l'odeur de ces bras qui lui avait tellement manqué. Il se mit à trembler et sentit les bras de son ami le serrer plus fort.

\- Pardonne-moi, murmura Peter.

\- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu… J'avais juste tellement mal…

\- Mais je ne veux pas te faire de mal… Surtout pas…

Peter le berça contre lui, touché par la profonde détresse du jeune homme… Une détresse qu'il avait refusé de voir pendant des mois et qui l'avait rongé au point de lui faire perdre autant de poids sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte… Il y a presque 15 ans en arrière, Peter avait mis un nom sur le criminel qu'il traquait… Neal Caffrey… Le criminel avait mis un nom sur l'agent du FBI qui le traquait et quelque chose s'était passé… Peter se souvint, des coups de fil, des cadeaux, des coups de main parfois pour l'aider à arrêter un criminel violent, de son arrestation résignée… Avec le recul Peter avait compris que Neal savait très bien que c'était un piège mais, il état venu pour Kate… pour la voir et l'embrasser une dernière fois… En fait, même s'il s'en vanté devant lui, Peter n'avait jamais arrêté Neal… Les deux fois, il s'était laissé prendre parce qu'il était fatigué… Comme aujourd'hui pensa Peter… Non… C'était pire aujourd'hui, il était brisé et c'était en grande partie de sa faute mais, il allait remédier à ça… Il allait s'en occuper… Malgré ce que pensait ses supérieurs ou même El, il allait s'en occuper… C'était son ami… Son petit frère…

Neal tremblait des pieds à la tête, relâchant la pression et la douleur accumulées au fil des mois depuis la trahison de James. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour se calmer, mais ça n'avait plus d'importance… Peter était là… Il était de nouveau là pour lui… Il l'aiderait… Ses bras le soutenait et lui faisait tellement de bien. Neal n'avait plus froid finalement, son corps se réchauffait lentement. Il frémit et continua de se laisser aller pendant que Peter lui murmura à l'oreille avec douceur.

\- Ça va aller petit frère… Je vais t'aider à aller mieux… Je tiens à toi tu sais… Pardon de l'avoir oublié… Je t'aime… Tu fais partie de ma vie et de ma famille… Tout ira bien maintenant.

Debout vers la porte, June sourit et la ferma doucement, laissant Peter prendre enfin soin de Neal.


End file.
